


He (A Prinxiety short story)

by anxiousssaddict



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousssaddict/pseuds/anxiousssaddict
Summary: Roman has a crush on Virgil but gets rejected... Princey remembers some soft moments in the past.
Relationships: Prinxiety
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	He (A Prinxiety short story)

Click

The soft sound of the door closing once again. 

Roman stands at that same entrance, looking down at his shaking hands. This feeling is a mixture of warmth, sadness and hopelessness. A tear splashes onto his palm as the prince slowly closes his eyes, willing his watery eyes to dry. 

Rejection from the one man he'd ever fall in love with...

The excitement drained from his features, he kneels down in front of the room as quiet, broken sobs rip out of his trembling lips.

~~~~~~~

Four figures were wrapped up in a fluffy blanket, coating them in warmth. The television was illuminating the dark room.

Roman should be watching the much loved 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' but his soft gaze was focused on the man on the opposite side of the couch, eyes analysing this man's features.

Those brown, glowing orbs focusing on his favourite movie, filled with a calmness that is hardly ever there. His lips holding in that same soft smile, which held the same emotion as his eyes. Hair tucked behind his ear, enabling him to watch the movie in full detail. His secure position, arms hugging his knees, not to comfort himself, but to feel the sense of peace and safety. His over-sized hoodie, providing his small form extra heat and comfort. 

A small, inaudible sigh escaped from the princely man's lips.

Oh, what he would do to have this man in his arms...

~~~~~~~

The smell of cookie dough and chocolate chips filled the air. Laughter echoed through the household as the two men (who were acting like children) playfully chucked chocolate chips at one another.

Roman, whilst trying to dodge the incoming delicious treats, still managed to appreciate the man in front of him.

The way his eyes light up when he comes up with a new strategy, or the miniscule squeaks that peep out of his mouth when he dodges the wasted chocolate. How his eyes close out of pleasure when he leaves the wonderful cookie dough to melt in his mouth. The mischievous gleam in his eye and the giggle when he boops Roman's nose, knowing full well that his hands were covered in the sticky dough. 

Oh, what he would do to get to do this every weekend...

~~~~~~~

Roman's eyes force themselves open once the wonderous memories get too much, summoning his favourite polaroid picture of his favoured man and gazed at it with blurry, water-filled eyes.

He'd failed. This amazing man and him are just too far away. Princey won't be able to wrap his arms around the emo lovingly. He won't be able to have playful food fights every weekend. He won't be able to smell the sweet smell of vanilla and coffee that gently defuses from him. He won't be able to tell him how much he means to him. He won't be able to be with him...

That's okay though.

He can admire from afar. He can deal with the ache. He can still appreciate him.

He means everything to me...

**Author's Note:**

> my heaarrrrtttttt
> 
> this really frickin hurt to write, I just wanna cry :'c
> 
> just wanted to say this is based off of the song 'she' by dodie (its a great song if you havent heard it before)
> 
> this is originally from my wattpad but thought... "wHy noT PoSt iT hERe tOo?" and now we're here... :>
> 
> anyways, thank you so much for reading, i really appreciate it!


End file.
